Moon and seven seas
by Naeya
Summary: "C'est juste l'histoire de Newt, des années que l'on n'a jamais pu compter - ils n'ont pas jugé utile de m'informer de ça. Newt, un pauvre gosse banal pioché au hasard par une organisation aux projets plus que douteux pour servir de témoin à l'une de leurs expériences. Newt, sujet A5, La Colle. Newt. Moi." /spoilers Remède Mortel. PDV Newt. NEWTMAS./


**Hey !**

 **Voici un petit os sans prétention (ou plutôt un gros bébé, 6000 mots haha). Mon premier Newtmas ! Assez dark, disons-le ! Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues, étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la relecture... Hope you'll enjoy, mes chéris !**

 **(tout appartient à James Dashner (sauf les pensées creepy de** _ **Newtella**_ **), dont la plupart des répliques. J'ai voulu coller le plus possible au texte pour donner plus de crédibilité à ce pauvre texte.)**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

\- Passons à la liste, maintenant. Les personnes suivantes ne sont pas immunisées : Newt...

Mon nom a des accents sadiques dans la bouche de l'homme rat. Il le prononce comme une insulte, avec un petit sourire en coin – je devine son air satisfait. Son regard est toujours braqué sur le bout de papier qu'il tient entre ses mains – sûrement pour la forme, il doit connaître chaque nom par cœur.

Il continue à parler, je vois ses lèvres bouger. Tout ce que j'entends, c'est un bourdonnement assourdissant, qui grésille doucement à mes oreilles, comme pour me narguer.

J'ai envie de vomir.

C'est pas une belle histoire. Pas un conte de fées. Pas une fin à la « _ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_ ».

C'est juste l'histoire de Newt, des années que l'on n'a jamais pu compter – _ils_ n'ont pas jugé utile de m'informer de ça. Newt, un pauvre gosse banal pioché au hasard par une organisation aux projets plus que douteux pour servir de témoin à l'une de leurs expériences. Newt, sujet A5, _La Colle_.

Newt. Moi.

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, cherchant à évacuer les pensées qui s'y agglutinent comme une énorme masse noire, sale et gluante – comme du pétrole, qui glue chaque terminaison nerveuse, qui rend mon cerveau plus lourd que du plomb.

Je jette un regard autour de moi. Minho a l'air de vouloir frapper quelqu'un – de vouloir frapper Janson, pour lui faire ravaler sa suffisance et sa jubilation. Thomas est plié en deux et fixe le sol, absent comme une épave perdue dans la profondeur des fonds marins. Instinctivement, je m'approche de lui.

Je pourrais lui hurler que je l'aime, que je l'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, même quand j'en serai rendu à me nourrir de chair humaine. Je pourrais le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer, lui dire que je ne ressens pas encore les effets – enfin, juste une irritation omniprésente qui me chatouille au fond du cerveau. Je pourrais lui parler du Bloc, lui dire pourquoi je boîte.

Je pourrais lui dire tellement de choses, mais, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit sur le moment, c'est un faible « Ho, Tommy, secoue-toi un peu ! », avec un sourire feint qui me laisse un goût amer sous la langue.

Je croise les bras pour me donner un peu de contenance. Je vois flou, dans un monde presque monochrome.

Après ce qui me semble être des heures, il se redresse, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Que je me secoue ? Ce vieux tocard vient de nous apprendre que tu n'es pas immunisé. Comment veux-tu que je me secoue ? C'est quoi cette merde ?

Il me fixe, incrédule. Je force sur mon sourire, douloureusement, pour éviter à mes joues de ne s'affaisser.

Ouais, Tommy, t'as raison. C'est de la merde, tout ça.

Toutes ces histoires, ces mensonges, ces épreuves. Ce virus échappé d'un laboratoire, ces éruptions solaires. Ce WICKED, qui nous veut du mal pour le bien de l'humanité, qui m'a enfermé dans un labyrinthe pendant deux années complètes, m'a arraché à ma famille et à mes souvenirs et m'a jeté sur une terre ravagée et infestée de fondus pour finalement m'annoncer que je ne suis pas réellement important, que je suis juste leur... comment disent-ils ? _Colle_. Leur foutue _colle_.

Pour m'annoncer que je risque de devenir cinglé sous peu et de finir par abandonner toute trace d'humanité.

\- Je me fiche pas mal d'avoir la Braise, mec. Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre aussi longtemps, de toute façon, sans compter que notre vie n'a rien de particulièrement drôle.

 _Menteur_.

A travers l'obscurité presque opaque qui règne dans ma boîte crânienne comme un roi sur son royaume, j'aperçois ce mot – rebelle spectre blanchâtre, il flotte, se faufile dans tous les coins, se divise, se multiplie, tourne, tangue. J'ai l'impression qu'un million de voix me le chuchotent, comme une réprimande.

Non, je ne m'en fiche pas, d'avoir la Braise. Ce foutu chatouillis s'accentue et ça me donne envie de crier, cette bestialité qui brûle en moi, comme un feu que l'on amenuise en bois en permanence. Ca me donne envie de crier, de savoir que je serai bientôt un animal – parce que c'est bien ce que je serai ; un _putain_ d'animal.

Ouais, notre vie n'est pas foncièrement drôle. Elle est même pourrie jusqu'à la moelle – dégueulasse, _à vomir_. Une garce, une chienne, cette vie.

Mais je m'y suis presque attaché – un peu comme un otage s'attache à son kidnappeur, sans doute. Une affection irrationnelle, mais pourtant bien présente, force de cohabitation.

A force d'y être enchaîné, esclave d'un maître trop envahissant, qui châtie beaucoup trop et sans raison, on s'y _accroche_. Malgré soi.

Je n'ai pas peur de perdre la vie - j'ai peur de perdre mon humanité. Qu'elle me laisse derrière elle et que je reste seul, replié sur moi-même dans un coin sombre, sanglotant, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Je vois les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer lentement, avec difficulté, comme s'il menait une lutte sans vergogne avec ses muscles pour qu'ils acceptent de lui obéir. Son sourire doit bien paraître encore plus faux que le mien.

\- Bon ! Si ça ne te dérange pas de devenir cinglé et de vouloir dévorer les enfants, on ne va pas pleurer sur ton sort.

Ses yeux sont beaux. Ils l'ont toujours été, depuis que je le connais. Un mélange coloré de nuances pourtant sensiblement ressemblantes – du chocolat, de l'orange sombre, du rouge sang. Une pupille dilatée par la faible clarté de limbes. Et par dessus tout, de la tristesse. Présente dans chaque micromètre de ses iris. Il me regarde comme si j'étais déjà mort.

Je tilte enfin sur ses paroles, m'arrachant à mes minables contemplations. Je perds mon sourire.

J'avais pensé à tout, sauf à _ça_. Manger des enfants. Même rien qu'hypothétiquement, j'arrive à en frissonner. A quel moment serai-je assez fou pour en arriver là ?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Plusieurs fois.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Ma voix est enrouée. Je toussote.

Il affiche un demi-sourire triste.  
Je l'embrasse.  
Comme ça, devant tout le monde. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, amoureusement – je ne sais pas quand et si je pourrais le refaire.

Il va sûrement me repousser. Mais au moins, je l'aurai fait.

Une fois.

Le baiser est doux. Il a un goût salé. Le goût des larmes. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les miennes ou les siennes.

Thomas ne me pousse pas ; il s'agrippe à mon vieux t-shirt.

Le regard dégoûté de l'homme-rat me brûle le dos, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Je suis ton nuage, Thomas. Je cache le soleil.

oOoOoOo

J'expire longuement. Mes poumons me brûlent et ma tête tourne. Certaines formes pourtant droites de base semblent danser, former des vagues incertaines. Je vois flou.

J'ai pris ma décision.

Je ne suis pas fou – pas encore. Cela fait à peine quelques jours que je suis au courant pour mon état, mais j'ai déjà l'impression que cette démangeaison au fond de ma _zone mortelle_ s'accentue. Je suis agressif, je perds mon sang-froid rapidement.

J'ai pris ma décision.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne. Probablement pas. Ca va le briser, s'il tient à moi autant que je tiens à lui. Ça va le casser, l'écraser, le rouler dans la boue. Le tuer à petits feux.

Mais seul lui peut le faire.

Je commence déjà à perdre la raison. Je le sens, c'est là, en permanence – comme si un monstre occupait mon esprit, qu'il s'alimentait à ma place pour grossir, grossir afin de l'occuper entièrement.

J'ai peur.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie.

J'ai pris ma décision.

Je griffonne le mot. Je ne me rappelle plus où j'ai trouvé ce stylo.

Et ça m'effraie.

Je glisse le bout de papier dans une enveloppe et la fourre dans ma poche.

 _Excuse-moi, Tommy_. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de ma main.

Je me dirige vers Brenda, Minho et Thomas.

Ca tourne de moins en moins rond dans ma tête.

Thomas me demande quelque chose, ses lèvres se meuvent. Je n'entends pas.

\- Il faut que je te parle, Tommy. Rien qu'à toi. Ça ne prendra qu'une seconde.

Il hausse un sourcil. Ma voix tremble, elle grésille dans ma gorge comme une ampoule sur le point de griller. Je suis nerveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il se décide à me suivre. Je transpire. Je grelotte.

Je me retourne vers lui.

Il a de beaux yeux.

Bordel de merde.

Je lui tends l'enveloppe.

\- Mets ça dans ta poche.

L'angoisse me pétrifie. Elle m'alourdit. Durcit dans mes veines.

Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Les mots s'alignent dans ma tête, mais avant que je ne tente de les déchiffrer, ils s'emmêlent et se désordonnent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

Rien.

Ce qu'il reste de mon cœur bien trop vide.

Une preuve de mon humanité qui tombe en ruines.

\- Mets-la simplement dans ta poche !

Je me force à inspirer une grande goulée d'air. Peut-être qu'un peu de dioxygène pourra diluer le bordel qu'il y a dans ma tête.

Je ferme les yeux, tente de retrouver mon calme. Je le retrouve partiellement. Une partie infime.

\- Et maintenant, regarde moi dans les yeux.

Je claque des doigts. Je ne l'embrasse pas. Je ne l'embrasserai plus. Je suis une saleté de fondu, je ne peux pas.

Je l'aime. A en crever.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas lire ce que j'ai écrit dans cette foutue enveloppe avant que ce ne soit le bon moment.

L'incompréhension qui éclaire son regard provoque une douleur aiguë dans ma poitrine, comme si on y enfonçait lentement une énième aiguille. Je tremble de tout mon corps.

\- Le bon moment ? Répète-t-il. Mais comment veux tu que je... ?

\- Oh, tu le sauras ! Je le coupe. Maintenant, jure-le moi. Jure-le !

Je me mettrai à genoux si il le fallait. Il fixe mon air suppliant alors que les secondes s'étirent.

\- D'accord ! Je te promets de ne pas ouvrir cette enveloppe avant que ça ne soit le bon moment. Je te le jure. Mais pourquoi... ?

Il est malade d'inquiétude pour moi, je le vois bien. Ses sourcils sont froncés, tous ses muscles bandés. Il m'interroge du regard. Il avance sa main vers ma joue.

Je l'attrape et la ramène le long de son corps.

Je le contourne pour retourner au dépôt d'armes.

Tommy, si tu savais comme je suis désolé.

oOoOoOo

Trois jours.

Trois jours que j'attends dans ce foutu berg.

Dans le coin, là-bas, il y a un petit réfrigérateur.

Je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Jamais.

Le monstre grossit. Beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop vite. Il prend en puissance. Je pense de plus en plus difficilement.

Je ne suis pas toujours conscient. Et quand je le suis, je n'arrive pas à nettoyer ma conscience bien trop souillée.

Parfois, j'ai envie de tout casser.

J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je touche devient aussi sombre que mon âme.  
Aussi pourri que mon cœur.

Et après, je suis simple spectateur de la folie qui m'anime, quand la bête qui sommeille en moi s'éveille.

Mon corps ne répond plus. Un feu brûle au fond de mon estomac et calcine toujours un peu plus mon cœur.

Je hurle.

Trois fois.

De toutes mes forces.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Je me mords la main. Jusqu'au sang.

J'éprouve un certain plaisir malsain qui me donne la nausée. Je sombre, peu à peu. Je suis de moins en moins rationnel. Je perds le contrôle.

Tous mes membres tremblent. La rage qui m'anime est destructrice. Le monstre qui m'habite griffe mes boyaux. Il pousse un cri guttural et douloureux, comme la plainte déchirante d'un blessé à mort. Je ne vois plus rien.

Je serre si fort le verre qui se trouve dans ma main qu'il explose. Des bouts coupants s'enfoncent tendrement dans la paume de ma main. Je suis presque soulagé. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol.

Un bruit retentit dans le silence uniforme qui pèse dans l'appareil. Un bruit lourd et mécanique.

Puis une chaleur insoutenable s'engouffre dans la pièce, suivie d'une luminosité aveuglante.

Je ne tarde pas à comprendre que la soute s'ouvre.

Je sanglote. Je n'arriverai pas à échapper à ce qui est en moi.

J'ai peur.

Peur de moi-même.

Je suis un monstre.

Une dizaine de soldats habillés de ridicules chemises rouge sang entrent. Ils sont armés.

L'un d'eux s'approche de moi. Je le pousse, si fort qu'il atterrit à l'autre bout du berg. La colère remonte en moi, sourde, folle, comme un volcan près à entrer en éruption.

Deux autres arrivent, et ceux-là réussissent à me maîtriser. Ils me redressent et un troisième me colle un objet que je n'ai pas le temps de détailler à l'œil droit. Les flashs de lumière colorés m'aveuglent un instant, puis un souffle glacé m'assèche la prunelle tandis que je sens une aiguille transpercer la peau blanche de mon cou.

Ils commencent à parler tous en même temps.

Je saisis quelques mots. _Infecté_. _Hôtel des Fondus_. Des insultes.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me dégage de la poigne de ceux qui me tiennent et j'attrape le feutre qui se trouve dans ma poche depuis que j'ai écrit _la_ lettre.

J'écris rapidement quelques mots, pour les prévenir de mon absence et de sa raison.

Ils m'attrapent et m'entraînent avec eux. Je vois en noir et blanc. Les formes se détachent à peine les unes des autres.

Tout ce que j'arrive à entendre, c'est un sifflement oppressant et un faible crépitement. J'ai du mal à respirer, mes poumons se compriment douloureusement contre ma cage thoracique, comme si un étau de métal les enserrait. J'ai l'impression que l'on me maintient la tête sous l'eau.

Je suis désolé, Tommy. Tellement désolé.

Je t'aime.

oOoOoOo

Les Fondus sont violents.

Moi aussi, sûrement. Parfois. Souvent. _Trop_ souvent.

Ca va, ça vient – la moitié du temps, je suis cinglé.

L'autre moitié du temps, j'essaie de me pardonner toutes les conneries que j'ai faites.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je n'y arriverai jamais.

Je suis un monstre.

Je lui en veux. _Tellement_.

Ma tête est trop lourde à porter pour mon cou. Elle bascule en arrière.

Je rugis comme un lion en cage.

Je griffe. Je mords. Tout.

\- SAUVE-MOI ! TUE-MOI !

Je hurle à m'en percer les tympans.

Je ne sais plus ce qui m'entoure. Mes doigts se resserrent autour de quelque chose. Je déchire tout ce qui me passe sous les mains.

Je détruis tout ce que je touche.

Ils sont tous plus tarés les uns que les autres.

Moi aussi.

Oh, je vis encore. Enfin, je survis. Malgré moi.

Je ne suis plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Je suis brisé.

J'essaie de résister. Mais le problème dort en moi. Dans mon cerveau. Cette résistance l'alimente. Le problème s'alimente de ma réflexion.

Plus je me force à réfléchir, plus la bête grandit. Plus elle grandit, plus je dois forcer pour réfléchir.

Chaque problème a une solution.

Pas le mien.

Je suis dangereux.

Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. C'est comme un liquide que l'on m'injecte dans les terminaisons nerveuses et qui les empêche de se connecter normalement.

Parfois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je me réveille juste avec les mains en sang, la tête qui tourne et l'impression d'avoir pris dix kilos.

Je sombre peu à peu. La folie m'enivre comme un alcool fort.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici.

Je suis assis en permanence sur cette couverture sale, dans la salle de bowling.

Enfin, quand je ne traîne pas avec cette bande de fondus. Ils se tapent sur la gueule en permanence, mais je m'en fiche pas mal.

Je dois être pareil, quand je perds le contrôle.

Parfois, je regrette la pauvre démangeaison que je ressentais au début. Ce n'est rien comparé à toute cette masse noire qui emplit mon cerveau, à tous ces démons qui me tournoient autour et se moquent de moi.

A ce feu qui brûle dans mon estomac et me consume lentement.

Je n'arrive plus à me battre. J'ai baissé les armes.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon avant-bras.

Un liquide poisseux et sombre s'en échappe par de longues ouvertures.

Je souris. J'ai du mal à croire que je suis encore vivant.

Il doit y avoir de la peau sous mes ongles.

Deux gardes s'approchent de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent.

Je me tends imperceptiblement.

Qui voudrait parler avec un fondu ?

Qui voudrait parler avec un _monstre_ ?

Un _animal_ ?

\- Hé, toi, m'interpelle l'un des deux.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Y'a tes amis là-bas. Hum, ils demandent à te voir.

Je me lève d'un bond.

Comment _osent_ -ils ?

Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient. Pas dans cet état. Je ne veux pas tâcher la belle image qu'ils ont de moi.

Newt n'est plus là.

Newt est _mort_.

Newt n'est plus qu'un animal.

Une chaleur bien trop familière et inhumaine monte depuis mon bas-ventre. _Non_. _Pas maintenant_.

Je serre les poings à m'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Je cligne des yeux.

Ils n'ont pas le _droit_.

\- Dites-leur d'aller se faire voir, je leur crache avec véhémence.

 _Ils_ me dégoûtent.

 _Il_ me dégoûte.

 _Je_ me dégoûte.

Une violente envie de vomir me prends, et je me plie en deux.

Tout ce qui sort de ma bouche, c'est une bile amère et douloureuse, qui fait se contracter tous les muscles de mon thorax.

Tout ce qui sortira de ma bouche, ce sera du venin. Je suis comme un serpent vénéneux et ils sont comme mes proies.

J'aimerai leur crier de s'enfuir, loin de moi, loin de mon esprit défectueux, loin des lambeaux sanglants de mon cœur.

Je suis un poison.

Je suis nocif.

Je suis horrible.

Je suis un monstre.

Je me rassois. Ils s'éloignent.

J'étouffe.

Je tiens fermement un lanceur entre mes mains, que j'avais volé à un garde qui m'avait un peu trop... énervé. Je ne sais plus si il est vivant.

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées.

Au milieu du brouhaha que forment les cris, les rires et les pleurs des autres infectés, j'entends des pas.

Je reconnais ces pas.

Je les reconnaîtrais entre milles – entre un million, s'il le fallait.

Je m'avachis un peu plus sur ma couverture.

Je _les_ hais.

Je _me_ hais.

La lumière défaillante projetée par les quelques ampoules sales forment des ombres dansantes sur les murs.

\- Tas de tocards, je ne vous avais pas dit de me laisser tranquille ?

Rauque d'inutilisation, ma voix est forte, elle résonne dans la grande pièce vide de meubles et mal éclairée. La colère que je ressens est presque palpable tant elle est présente.

Je ne sais pas contre qui je suis en colère.

Contre eux, de venir me voir alors que je ne suis qu'un horrible monstre ?

Contre lui, car il n'a pas tenu sa promesse et car je l'aime toujours autant, même à moitié cinglé ?

Contre moi, d'être aussi dégoûtant ?

\- Il faut qu'on te parle, me dit Minho en s'approchant.

Je ne me retourne pas.

Ils ne doivent pas me voir.

\- Pas plus près, je lance à Minho, menaçant.

Il s'arrête net.

\- Ces salopards ne m'ont pas amené ici sans raison. Ils me prenaient pour une saleté d'immunisé planqué dans ce foutu berg. Imaginez leur tête quand ils ont vu que j'avais la Braise. Il paraît qu'ils ont rempli leur devoir civique en me larguant dans ce trou à rat.

Avec la force du désespoir, j'ai réussi à aligner plus de deux phrases cohérentes.

Sans crier. Sans plaintes. Sans pleurer comme un gamin.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est là, Newt ? Je suis désolé que tu aies dû rester dans le berg et que tu te sois fais prendre. Je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvé ici. Mais viens avec nous. S'il te plaît. On peut te faire sortir, tu sais ? Viens avec nous et...-

Je me pivote lentement vers eux.

Tant pis. Ils me verront.

Thomas et Minho se tiennent côte à côte, à seulement quelques mètres de moi, tandis que Brenda et Jorge se tiennent légèrement en retrait.

Je brandis mon lanceur sur eux, l'index appuyé fermement sur la gâchette. Mon bras tendu tremble compulsivement.

Mon visage prend un rictus de dégoût. Je sens la boîte de verre qui contient toute l'amertume et la colère accumulée envers eux se fissurer.

\- Tu dois toujours jouer aux petits héros, hein, _Tommy_ ? Tu peux pas juste te contenter de me tirer une balle, il faut que toujours que tu cherches à me sauver.

Thomas recule de quelques pas, manquant d'écraser le bras d'une femme affalée sur le sol. Il a _peur_ de moi.

Un rire fou s'empare de ma gorge. Je suis _dangereux_.

Je suis une sale bête, s'il savait à quel point.

\- Non. Vous allez faire demi-tour, remonter dans votre berg et vous tirer. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Minho croise les bras. Ses yeux reflètent tant de pitié que je peine à soutenir son regard. Il me rappelle douloureusement ce que je suis devenu. Il remue le couteau dans une plaie déjà bien trop béante.

\- Non, Newt, je ne te comprends pas, rétorque-t-il sur un ton où perçait la frustration. On a risqué notre peau pour venir jusqu'ici, tu es notre ami et on va t'emmener avec nous. Si tu as envie de te plaindre et de pleurnicher pendant que tu perds la boule, pas de problème. Mais au moins tu seras avec nous, pas au milieu de tous ces fondus.

Je bondis en avant, si bien que Thomas sursaute et trébuche presque. Sa peur me fait l'effet d'un poignard en pleine poitrine.

Le verre vient d'exploser, et cette fois, je laisse couler tout mon venin.

La rage peu commune qui m'anime en ce moment me détruit.

\- Mais je suis un fondu, Minho ! Je suis un _putain_ de fondu ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à te rentrer ça dans le crâne ? Si tu avais la Braise et que tu savais ce qui t'attendais, est-ce que tu aurais envie que tes amies soient là pour y assister ? TU CROIS QUE CA TE PLAIRAIT ?

J'ai haussé le ton tout le long de ma tirade, en finissant par hurler.

Toute ma rage.

Toute ma haine.

Je tremble de plus en plus.

Je reporte mon attention sur Thomas.

\- Et toi, Tommy, tu as du culot de te pointer ici et de me demander de vous suivre. Un sacré culot, ça oui. Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

Il ne me donne pas envie de vomir.

 _Je_ me donne envie de vomir.

J'aimerai les supplier de partir, de s'enfuir, de ne pas assister à ma déchéance.

J'aimerai m'enfuir, loin de moi, loin de ma bestialité, loin de ma violence.

J'aimerai leur demander de m'excuser, de leur dire que je n'ai plus toute ma tête, et que la partie qu'il m'en reste n'est plus très lucide.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il m'interroge, doucement.

Il n'a pas lu.

Ma colère faiblit lentement jusqu'à fondre entièrement. Je baisse mon arme et fixe mes pieds.

J'ai honte.

J'ai mal.

\- Newt, je ne comprends pas, insiste-t-il. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Je l'ignore.

\- Ecoutez, les gars, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais il faut que vous compreniez un truc ; je suis de moins en moins lucide, et bientôt, je ne le serai plus du tout. Alors s'il vous plaît, tirez-vous.

Je vois du coin de l'oeil que Thomas est en larmes. J'ai envie de me frapper pour lui infliger ça.

Je serre les dents.

Il s'apprête à protester, mais je le coupe d'un petit geste de la main.

\- Tirez-vous, c'est tout. S'il vous plaît. Je vous en prie. Faites-le pour moi. Je vous en supplie, comme je n'ai jamais supplié personne. Faites-le.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit Minho.

Je sens la colère s'insinuer en moi une énième fois. Elle se répand dans tout mon corps comme une traînée de poudre.

\- Ta gueule ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi de garder mon calme ? J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Maintenant, tirez-vous d'ici. C'est compris ? Dégagez !

J'ai l'impression d'irradier avec ma constante colère, ma constante haine qui s'est installée au plus profond de mon être.

Je suis une bombe à retardement.

Un gars grand et costaud bouscule Thomas et plante un de ses doigts sur son torse.

\- Je crois que notre nouveau copain vous a demandé de le laisser tranquille, lance-t-il, d'une voix d'où la stupidité trônait largement.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui.

Ca me terrifie.

Je passe ma main dans mes longs cheveux sales.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, riposte Thomas. Il était notre ami avant d'arriver ici.

S'en suit une joute verbale que je n'écoute pas, trop occupé à calmer mes sautes d'humeur.

Ce n'est que lorsque je vois que le fondu et Thomas commencent à se battre que je m'intéresse à la situation.

Je sens que ça va dégénérer et je m'interpose. Je lève mon lanceur.

-Je suis désolé. Je... je vais tirer si vous restez là. Tirez-vous. Fichez le camp !

J'essuie du revers de la main les larmes qui noient mes joues.

Thomas me lance un regard empli d'une tristesse infinie, et Minho me défie du regard de mettre en œuvre mes menaces.

Mais pour la première et sûrement dernière fois, ils m'écoutent. Ils s'en vont, sans un regard en arrière, et je tombe, sanglotant comme un enfant.

Je suis épuisé.

La vie m'abîme.

oOoOoOo

La raison m'abandonne.

L'humanité me quitte.

Je vois de moins en moins.

J'entends de moins en moins.

Je sens de moins en moins.

Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir suivi un groupe de fondus qui partait pour Denver. Tout ça me semble lointain, à moitié effacé, gommé comme un dessin au crayon à papier.

La lucidité, les trois quarts du temps, n'est rien de plus qu'une lumière clignotante et incertaine au bout d'un long tunnel qui semble s'allonger un peu plus à chacun de mes pas.

J'ai l'impression d'être coupé du monde, emprisonné dans mon propre esprit abîmé.

Je suis assis dans une pièce, sur des pavés glacés. Ca ressemble vaguement à un cachot – de ce que je peux voir, dans cette noirceur de ténèbres à laquelle mes yeux ne réussissent pas à s'adapter. L'odeur de moisissure et de poussière qui me chatouille les narines me donne un haut le coeur.

Je compte mes doigts.

Deux fois.

Mes mains semblent briller dans la pénombre – comme une lampe qui ne diffuserait pas sa luminosité aux alentours, la gardant jalousement pour elle.

Il y en a dix.

Le silence qui règne dans cet endroit est assourdissant. Il me pèse sur les épaules, m'écrase de son poids.

Je suis recroquevillé.

Puis un hurlement bestial déchire la tranquillité qui trônait jusque là.

La peur étouffe mes idées.

Je me lève, effrayé.

Je cours à toute vitesse, _n'importe où_ , quelque part.

Le sol est un échiquier géant – chaque case doit bien faire le double de ma taille.

Je crie à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

Il se désagrège sous chacun de mes pas, comme si un trou béant et sans fond l'engloutissait – me _suivait_.

J'entends un bruit sourd, une sorte de... de _raclement_.

Je manque de m'arrêter net.

Juste devant moi, irradiant dans l'obscurité, se tient un cavalier qui doit bien faire cinq bons mètres de hauteur s'approcher dangereusement de moi, l'air menaçant.

Ma jambe gauche me fait souffrir le martyr, mais je continue de courir à en perdre haleine dans sa direction.

J'ai l'impression de me jeter vers ma condamnation à mort.

Cette idée me motive.

J'accélère.

Plus que quelques pas.

Mais, d'un coup, tout se stoppe.

J'ouvre des yeux que je ne me souviens pas avoir fermés.

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il y a quelques immeubles qui m'entourent, des lampadaires qui lancent une faible lueur sur l'horreur de la rue. Et par-dessus tout, des corps, partout.

Mes mains sont humides.

Lorsque je baisse les yeux dessus, elles sont poisseuses d'un liquide sombre.

Du sang.

Un rire dément s'échappe de ma gorge, unique écho à ma sourde folie.

Je

suis

fou.

 _Déchirer_.

 _Blesser_.

 _Tuer_.

 _Succomber_.

oOoOoOo

Je suis sous cet arbre, adossé à son tronc, dans le Bloc.

Je souris. Je me sens bien. Heureux.

Une brise fraîche et agréable me caresse les cheveux, comme un parent bienveillant le ferait à son enfant.

Je ferme les yeux un instant.

Je les rouvre sur une joyeuse verdure.

En face de moi, il y a Tommy.

Il sourit, de son beau sourire en coin, qui marque sa fossette.

Il a de beaux yeux. Pleins de vie, de joie, d'amour.

Je le bouffe du regard, cherchant à imprimer sur ma rétine chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses imperfections, chacun des contours anguleux de sa mâchoire.

L'équilibre qui règne est semblable à un château de cartes – risquant de s'effondrer au moindre souffle, mais tout de même harmonieux. Je suis heureux, ici. De retour à la maison.

Bercé par son rire mélodieux, endormi par la sensation de ses bras qui enserrent mon torse.

« Je t'emmènerai voir la lune et les sept mers, Newt. »

 _Je le hais_.

Tout est plongé dans un noir oppressant.

Malveillant.

Comme formé par des centaines de corbeaux.

La rage m'emplit avant même que je ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive.

Ma tête tourne. Les bâtiments dansent sur un rythme qui n'en est pas un. Un châle de hargne voile mon regard.

J'ai envie de frapper. De griffer, d'étrangler, d'enfoncer mon couteau.

De tabasser à mort. De _faire mal_.

Le calme n'est qu'un vague et lointain souvenir.

Noir.

Blanc.

Gris.

 _Rouge_.

Je hurle.

Longtemps.

A plusieurs reprises.

Jusqu'à l'extinction de voix.

Puis je sombre.

oOoOoOo

Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier le sentiment qui m'habite de colère.

Ce n'est pas _humain_.

Mes pensées sont saccadées.

Entrecoupées de scènes violentes.

La sensation d'avoir les mains sales ne me quittera jamais.

Je ne me pardonnerai jamais tout ça.

Je ne _lui_ pardonnerai jamais ça.

Je tombe.

J'ouvre la bouche, en grand, pour crier.

Aucun son n'en sort.

L'air que j'inspire est lourd, il me bouche les poumons.

Le gouffre est vide, profond, d'un noir abyssal qui m'écrase les paupières.

Un bout de néant.

Un bout de _rien_.

Il n'y a pas de vent.

Aucun bruit.

Je sens quelque chose dans ma main.

Je resserre mes doigts autour.

C'est humide.

Ça _pulse_.

Je regarde.

L'effroi me paralyse.

Là, dans _mes_ mains, il y a un cœur.

Il luit.

Je

suis

un

monstre.

oOoOoOo

Des crissements de pneus.

Je me redresse.

Je vais bien.

A peu près.

 _Pas du tout_.

Qu'on me répare. _S'il vous plaît_.

La folie me laisse un pauvre moment de répit.

Il sera court.

Il est toujours court.

Je regarde fixement le van qui vient de produire un vacarme terrible.

Derrière la vitre, je reconnais les cheveux bruns de Thomas.

Je suis horrible.

Il sort un pistolet, le braque sur un tocard qui l'accompagne.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il sort. Il avance vers moi, mais s'arrête à mi-chemin.

 _Je le déteste_.

Il a l'air las. Usé, fatigué.

\- Hé, Newt. C'est moi, Thomas. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Je souris amèrement.

Je suis comme un mur.

Qui se fissure, fissure, fissure.

\- Oh oui, Tommy, je me souviens. Tu es passé me voir à l'Hôtel des Fondus, histoire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je n'ai quand même pas complètement perdu la boule.

Je crache, je crache, sans réfléchir, seulement animé par la puissance de ma haine.

Je suis un monstre.

Je suis un animal.

Et tout est de sa faute.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi es-tu avec... eux ?

Il indique d'un petit mouvement les fondus qui se bagarrent, à quelques mètres à ma gauche – pour changer.

 _Eux_. Je suis comme eux.

Je ne sais pas qui ils sont.

Je ne sais pas qui je suis.

\- Ça va, ça vient. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

Je ne trouve pas de mots pour exprimer ma folie.

C'est une sensation étrange.

Je me sens comme un animal en cage.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, là.

Mon rire hystérique rebondit entre les façades et se perd dans la nuit.

Je ne vais pas bien, _Tommy_.

Je suis taré.

\- Si on veut.

Il a l'air suspicieux.

 _Bien sûr que non_ , je ne vais pas bien. Je suis fou. Ma _zone mortelle_ ressemble plus à un _no man's land_.

Je lui fais mal, je le vois dans son expression.

Il y a ces voix, lointaines, qui se noient dans le noir de ma tête, qui me chuchotent des menaces à voix basse, et-

Je le _hais_.

Écarte-toi de moi, Tommy. Pars en courant et ne reviens plus jamais.

Je suis dangereux.

\- Newt, viens avec moi, maintenant, supplie-t-il, On peut t'emmener ailleurs, en lieu sûr, où tu pourras...

\- Tire-toi d'ici, Tommy. Dégage.

J'ai une sale bête dans la peau.

Il _m_ 'a dans la peau.

On est quittes, non ?

\- Allez, viens. Je t'attacherai les mains si ça peut te rassurer.

Le feu de la rage lacère mon estomac. Je montre les crocs.

Je souffle bruyamment.

Je le _déteste_. A en crever.

\- Va te faire voir, enfoiré de lâcheur ! Tu n'as pas lu mon mot ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça pour moi ? Il a fallu que tu joues les héros, comme toujours. Je te déteste ! Je t'ai toujours détesté !

Des larmes dévalent silencieusement ses joues. A ce moment, je suis sûr de n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi triste.

Il a de beaux yeux.

Je suis un _monstre_.

\- Newt...

Ma gorge se noue. Mes joues sont trempées.

Je continue à hurler ma rancœur.

\- Je te hais, Tommy ! Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, et ce qu'on a traversé ensemble dans ce foutu Labyrinthe, tu n'as pas eu le courage de faire la seule chose que je t'aie jamais demandée ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir ta sale gueule !

Je fais quelques pas en avant.

\- Newt, n'avance plus. Ils vont te tirer dessus. Arrête-toi et écoute-moi ! Monte dans le van, laisse-moi t'attacher. Donne-moi une chance !

Il me supplie.

Je pousse un hurlement déchirant et je me jette sur lui.

L'arc électrique d'un lanceur jaillit du van et vient s'écraser sur l'asphalte, quelques mètres centimètres à côté de ma main droite, me manquant de peu.

Je le plaque au sol et l'immobilise entre mes cuisses.

\- Je devrais t'arracher les yeux, ça t'apprendrait à être aussi débile. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? Qu'on allait se tomber dans les bras, s'embrasser _passionnément_ ? C'est ça ? Qu'on allait s'asseoir et discuter du bon vieux temps au Bloc ?

Thomas secoue la tête, pétrifié, et je sens qu'il rapproche sa main de son pistolet.

Il a peur de moi.

Une douleur dans ma poitrine me fait me recroqueviller.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je boite comme ça, Tommy ? Je te l'ai déjà raconté ? Non, je ne crois pas.

 _Hargneux_.

Je ne me contrôle pas. Plus. Moins.

Il doit savoir que je ne suis pas tout blanc.

Pas une colombe.

Un prisonnier avec le boulet au pied.

Des cendres.

Que je suis perdu dans les méandres de mon propre esprit tortueux, torturé par mes propres idées.

Il fait noir, noir.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

La peur que je décèle dans ses prunelles fait écho à la mienne.

Il a peur de moi.

 _J'ai_ peur de moi.

\- J'ai voulu me suicider dans le Labyrinthe. J'ai escaladé l'un de ces foutus murs, et une fois à mi-hauteur, j'ai sauté. Alby m'a retrouvé et ramené au Bloc juste avant la fermeture des portes. Je détestais cette endroit, Tommy. J'en ai détesté chaque seconde de chaque jour. Et tout était... ta... faute.

 _Ma_ faute.

 _Excuse-moi._

 _Tue-moi._

 _Embrasse-moi._

Expie tous ces péchés que je ne t'ai jamais confessés.

J'attrape le canon de son arme et le place sur mon front.

Je suis une bête, Tommy. Une sale bête.

Emmène-moi à l'abattoir.

Stoppe cette torture.

 _S'il te plaît_.

Des points noirs obscurcissent ma vision.

Une voix me chatouille le tympan.

 _Hais-le. Il t'a abandonné. Hais-le._

Je hurle. Mon cri est rauque, glacial. Il résonne longuement dans ma tête, comme une sentence de mort.

 _Laissez-moi_.

 _Taisez-vous_ !

\- Maintenant, il faut payer ! Tue-moi avant que je ne perde le peu de raison qu'il me reste ! Tue-moi ! C'est à toi seul que j'avais adressé ma lettre. Alors, fais-le !

\- Je ne peux pas, Newt. Je ne peux pas !

Je suis pris d'un haut le cœur puissant

Je me mords violemment l'intérieur de la joue.

Le goût acier des quelques gouttes de sang qui s'échappent de la blessure à peine formée agissent sur moi comme un tranquillisant.

Un bourdonnement m'assourdit.

Je sens mes lèvres bouger. Mes phalanges se déplier.

J'entends mon cœur.

Il _bat._

Arrachez-le !

Crépitement.

Une, deux, trois étoiles.

Rugissement.

Une, deux, trois étoiles.

Tremblements.

Une, deux, trois étoiles.

Tu griffes, griffes.

Il est tard, tu sais.

 _Maladivement_ tard.

\- TUE-MOI !

Hargne. Hargne, hargne, hargne.

 _Couche-toi._

Mes ongles sont rouges.

Mes joues aussi.

Une lucidité désespérée clignote faiblement dans l'obscurité.

 _Thomas_.

 _Ça_ se calme, à l'intérieur.

Je m'adoucis.

\- Je t'en prie, Tommy. Je t'en supplie.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Larmes. Océan en plein désert.

 _Il a de beaux yeux_.

Un coup retentit sèchement dans la nuit noire.

« _Je t'emmènerai voir la lune et les sept mers, Newt._ »


End file.
